Street Fighter
Street Fighter is a series of fighting games by Capcom. Characters Below is a list of Street Fighter characters that appeared in Mega Man related video games, except for minor cameos and those that only appeared in the three SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters games. Akuma :Akuma in the Street Fighter wiki. Akuma, known as Gouki in Japan, is a character from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Namco × Capcom and Street Fighter X Mega Man. One of Cut Man's attacks from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters has the shape of small Akuma. Balrog :Balrog in the Street Fighter wiki. Balrog, known as M. Bison in Japan, is a character that appears in Street Fighter X Mega Man. He is the first of M. Bison's minions. He follows Mega Man from behind, and will kill Mega Man if he catches up to him. Just keep running to the right and eventually Mega Man will make him fall into a pit. After his defeat Mega Man can quickly slide as far as he can to the right before the stage ends to get a hidden E Tank. Blanka :Blanka in the Street Fighter wiki. Blanka is one of the eight bosses from Street Fighter X Mega Man. Cammy :Cammy in the Street Fighter wiki. Cammy appears in Namco × Capcom. Charlie :Charlie in the Street Fighter wiki. Charlie appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He appears as "Shadow" in Marvel vs. Capcom. In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Charlie appears as a reporter. Chun-Li :Chun-Li in the Street Fighter wiki. Chun-Li appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco × Capcom and Project × Zone. She is one of the eight bosses in Street Fighter X Mega Man. The reporter that appears in the opening scene of Mega Man 9 resembles her. Crimson Viper :Crimson Viper in the Street Fighter wiki. Crimson Viper, C. Viper for short, appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Street Fighter X Mega Man. Dan Hibiki :Dan in the Street Fighter wiki. is a character that is consistently portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident, awesome, yet utterly feeble character in many of the games he is featured in. He is widely considered to be the comic relief of the Street Fighter series because of his over-the-top poses, battle cries, and overall weak moveset. In essence, Dan is considered to be a joke character. In Street Fighter X Mega Man, Dan appears in the Special Weapon screen as a dummy to test weapons special abilities. Dhalsim :Dhalsim in the Street Fighter wiki. Dhalsim appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Street Fighter X Mega Man. Karin :Karin in the Street Fighter wiki. Karin Kanzuki appears in Namco × Capcom. Ken Masters :Ken Masters in the Street Fighter wiki. Ken Masters appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Namco × Capcom and Project × Zone. The Steel Prince from Mega Man Legends was renamed Ken outside Japan, and his weapon was renamed Dragon Punch. M. Bison :M. Bison in the Street Fighter wiki. M. Bison, known as Vega in Japan, appears as a boss in Street Fighter X Mega Man and Namco × Capcom. Rolento :Rolento in the Street Fighter wiki. Rolento is one of the eight bosses from Street Fighter X Mega Man. Rose :Rose in the Street Fighter wiki. Rose appears in Namco × Capcom and Street Fighter X Mega Man. Ryu :Ryu in the Street Fighter wiki. Ryu appears as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco × Capcom and Project × Zone. He is one of the eight bosses in Street Fighter X Mega Man. Ryu was planned to appear as a playable character in Mega Man Universe. Sakura :Sakura in the Street Fighter wiki. Sakura Kasugano appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Namco × Capcom. Urien :Urien in the Street Fighter wiki. Urien is one of the eight bosses from Street Fighter X Mega Man. Vega :Vega in the Street Fighter wiki. Vega, known as Balrog in Japan, appears as a boss in Street Fighter X Mega Man and Cannon Spike. He also appears in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. See also *Hadouken *Shoryuken *Magma Dragoon External links *Street Fighter Wiki Category:Street Fighter